Love, Truth and Lies
by katskrom
Summary: Kyuhyun yang harus menentukan pilihan, antara Sungmin, pemuda imut yang sangat dicintainya atau Eunhyuk, pemuda manis yang sangat mencintainya. Kyumin. Kyuhyuk. BL. DLDR.


**Disclaimer:**_ The charas were belong to God, their parents and themselves but the storyline is mine._

**Warnings: **_BoysLove. Failed!Angst. Possible!OOC. Spoiled!Hyukkie. Typos?_

**Playlist: **_Demi Lovato – Don't Forget._

—For the first pair which I knew from Kpop's world, KYUMIN.

...

"Ming—"

Pemuda manis itu menunduk lebih dalam. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil sesekali meremas kecil seragam sekolah berwarna putih miliknya, mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tahu. Ia tahu jika saat ini akan tiba juga.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—"

_Sudah cukup. Aku tahu._

"—selama ini kita telah melewati banyak hari bersama. Suka, duka, tangis dan tawa. Perlu kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu —"

_Cukup, Kyu. Cepat katakan agar rasa sakit ini bisa lekas hilang._

Sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara menengandahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah yang terbias cahaya senja matahari. Sungguh, dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Ia bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada harus melakukan semua ini. Hiperbolis, memang. Namun, itulah kenyatannya.

Ia harus melakukan hal ini. Cepat atau lambat. Mau tak mau.

Pemuda bersurai ikal brunette itu menunduk, menyuarakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia harus kuat melakukan semua ini. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Tapi, semua harus berakhir disini." Akhirnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis yang sering mengeluarkan seringai jahil— yang sering orang bilang sebagai _evil smile_.

Tubuh mungil Lee Sungmin— sang pemuda manis itu membeku sebentar sebelum bergetar pelan. Padahal ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi dan berulang kali menyugesti dirinya sendiri agar memasang wajah tenang dan bersikap tegar. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan ia pun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

_Ya, akhirnya, Kyu. Kau berhasil kan, sayangku?_

"Aku tahu."

Cho Kyuhyun— atau Kyu, yang biasa disapa begitu oleh teman-teman terdekatnya dan juga _mantan _kekasihnya itu, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Betapa kegetnya ia ketika dilihatnya air mata mengalir deras dari kedua buah iris _foxy_ yang selalu ia puja dari pemuda manis yang sangat ia cintai— dan terpaksa harus ia sakiti.

"A-aku—" Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba untuk menghibur Sungmin yang makin lama air matanya semakin banyak yang keluar dan membasahi wajahnya terutama kedua buah pipi bulat yang memerah itu meskipun ia sama sekali tak terisak, dan seolah seperti tangisan dalam diam.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kyu. Aku berjanji untuk tak melupakannya." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum— yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Ia mengusap dengan kasar air mata yang seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir dari kedua buah iris _foxy_nya._ —dan kuharap, kau juga tak melupakannya, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Minnie _hyung_. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa ini tidak adil dan sakit hati, begitu juga aku. Tapi sungguh aku—"

"Tak apa, Cho-_ssi_." Sungmin merasa lidahnya terasa aneh ketika ia menyebut nama keluarga Kyuhyun apalagi dengan begitu formalnya, bukan 'Kyu' seperti biasanya. Tapi ia harus membiasakan ini. Dan jika tidak begitu, ia yakin tak akan bisa melalu ini semua dengan mudah. "Kau bisa tenang menjalin hubungan dengannya sekarang, seperti waktu itu."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sungmin mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun membelalak kaget. Tidak, bukan begitu. Tidak, Sungmin salah paham. Ini semua harus segera diluruskan! "_Nope, hyung_! Sebenarnya, bukan begitu! Aku—"

"_Its over, _Kyu. Maaf, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah." potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia takut ia akan kembali tenggelam dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan menghilangkan pendiriannya. Biarlah begini. Berakhir dengan cepat, meskipun masih menyimpan banyak sekali kata-kata yang tak terucapkan.

Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan, menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang menatap pemuda manis itu dalam kebimbangan.

Tak sampai sepuluh langkah, Sungmin kembali berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun, lagi. Dilemparkannya sebuah senyum kecil— yang Kyuhyun tahu, masih sangat dipaksakan.

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun." Biarlah ini yang menjadi terakhir kalinya bagi Sungmin untuk menyebut _hoobae _jenius itu hanya dengan menggunakan nama depannya. Karena setelah ini, bagi Sungmin, yang ada hanyalah nama keluarga yang terkesan formal untuknya.

Pemuda mungil itu pun kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah, sebelum menghilang di tikungan koridor sekolah.

Meninggalkan seorang Kyuhyun yang tengah membeku dalam diam.

...

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang tadinya berjalan cepat segera menghentikan jalannya. Tubuhnya menegang, meski hanya sebentar. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara ini. Seorang pemuda manis yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, sekaligus satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskannya.

Melihat Sungmin yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali, bahkan tidak berbalik untuk menatapnya, pemuda manis itu mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Ia berlari menyusul Sungmin yang memang lumayan jauh di depannya. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat jejek-jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di kedua belah pipi tembem Sungmin.

"_OMO_! Kau menangis, Min! _Waeyo, eh_?_" _Pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman itu baru saja akan menyeka jejak air mata itu jika saja Sungmin tidak mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Ia segera menarik tangan sahabatnya dengan cepat yang untungnya tidak terkesan kasar.

"Min? Kau—"

"_Gwenchana, _Hyukkie-ah." Potong Sungmin cepat. Ia sangat hafal kebiasaan Lee Hyukjae— atau yang sering dipanggil Hyukkie itu. Pemuda itu tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya terjawab dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa sikap sahabatnya yang itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Min! Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Hyukkie— pemuda manis yang tadi menyapa Sungmin itu kini menatap pemuda pemiliki iris _foxy _itu dengan tatapan menyelidik—seolah berusaha untuk membaca pikiran Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Aku capek dan mau pulang dulu." Menyadari tatapan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi terfokus pada jejak air matanya, Sungmin mengusap kasar pipinya sebelum menepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang hobi menari itu. "_Annyeong_." Tak mau membuang waktu, Sungmin segera berlari menjauh.

Eunhyuk menatap datar kepergian Sungmin. Tanpa diberitahu pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda bermarga Lee yang sama sepertinya itu. Bagaimana ia tahu? Ah, tentu saja ia yang merencanakan ini semua. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, meskipun dalam sisi yang lain, ia harus membuat orang lain menderita. Bahkan jika orang itu adalah sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun.

—_Mianhae, Min. Aku juga ingin bahagia. Jadi biarkanlah aku bersikap egois untuk saat ini._

...

Gradasi oranye, merah dan biru bercampur menjadi satu mewarnai langit senja yang tengah bernajak ke petang itu. Begitu juga dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai berwarna kemerahan seolah mengucapkan salam untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Sayangnya, pemandangan indah itu sama sekali tak bisa memperbaiki kacaunya perasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu kini berjalan gontai menuju tempat parkir dimana hanya tinggal satu kendaraan saja yang tersisa yaitu sebuah motor miliknya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang sedang bersender santai pada motornya.

"Kyunnie!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, sesosok pemuda beraroma stroberi melemparkan dirinya dengan kuat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar pada dada bidang milik pemuda Cho tersebut. Sungguh, rasa bahagia yang ada di hatinya tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata apapun.

Meskipun tak mempunyai refleks yang bagus, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua. Ia segera menegakkan cara berdirinya yang tadi sempat hampir condong ke belakang akibat 'terjangan-peluk' seseorang. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba memisahkan diri dari pelukan si 'tersangka'.

"_Hyung _—"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah dikunci telak dengan bibir si 'tersangka'— yang untung saja, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau lama sekali Kyunnie. Aku sampai bosan menunggumu!" Dengan nada suara yang merajuk, si 'tersangka'— atau yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya tanda berkesal hati. Kedua tangannya berpangku di depan dada dan matanya memicing sebal.

Sedang si 'korban'— atau Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak kecil rambut Hyukkie. "_Mian, hyung. _Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

Seketika Eunhyuk merubah mimik mukanya menjadi bingung, "Urusan apa? Bukannya ekstrakulikuler sudah berakhir dari satu jam yang lalu?"

"Hanya urusan kecil." Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dan perhatian Eunhyuk sekaligus pikirannya sendiri dari memori-memori saat ia bersama Sungmin tadi. Terutama bagian dimana, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman Sungmin yang terkesan begitu terpaksa.

"Kyu?"

"..."

"_Baby_Kyu!"

"..."

"YAH! _Chagiyaaa~"_

"..."

Hyukkie tidak terima diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun segera menggelayut di lengan Kyuhyun yang lumayan kekar sebelum mencium bibir Kyuhyun lagi, namun sedikit lebih lama dan 'berani' dari kecupan yang tadi sempat diberikannya pada pemuda jenius itu.

Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Mengulumnya dari bawah dengan sensual lalu meneruskan kulumannya ke bibir bagian atas Kyuhyun dengan perlahan— seakan meresapi seluruh rasa yang tertimbun dalam bibir pemuda maniak _game _tersebut. Entah sejak kapan pula ia telah mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk pemuda itu agar ciuman itu menjadi lebih liar.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu Eunhyuk mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar sambil sesekali melenguh tertahan.

Sedang Kyuhyun sepertinya baru saja sadar saat Eunhyuk menekan tengkuknya dan mulai memanaskan ciumannya. Bukannya bergairah atau apa, Kyuhyun malah merasa muak dengan semua ini.

Karena pemuda ini, ia harus melepas cintanya.

Karena pemuda ini, ia harus melukai Sungmin-nya.

Karena pemuda ini pula, ia malah mengacaukan segalanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Berusaha meredam emosinya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan Eunhyuk yang makin meliar dari bibirnya dan mengacak pelan rambut pemuda manis itu lalu mengecup bibirnya— yang walau masih menyisakan deru nafas yang terengah-engah milik Eunhyuk.

"_Kajja, _kita pulang!"

Ia segera menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut dengan gandengan erat pada lengannya dan kikikan kecil oleh si pemuda maniak stroberi itu.

—_Jeongmal Saranghae. Jeongmal Mianhae, Min._

...

_**G**_**ye sok~**

...

Ada yang nyadar kah kalo panpik saya yang berjudul 'Its Over' itu ilang? Ups, jangan tanya saya, karena saya juga gatau kenapa ._. perasaan saya, akun saya kayanya engga dibobol. Atau mungkin yang masuk akal adalah, pihak ffn menghapus fic itu karena ada kata tabunya. Bukan kata kotor sih, kata biasa malah, cuman sepertinya malah berakibat fatal. YESUNGdah lah, gapapa.

Panpik ini saya dedikasikan untuk KYUMIN dan KYUMIN _shipper, _karena jujur, pair ini yang pertama bikin saya tau kalo Kpop juga ada pair cowoXcowo-nya. Dan bikin saya, langsung _pol in lop _:b

Oh ya, akhirnya ini saya jadiin multichap dan ini baru _teaser_nya. Tunggu aja ya .u.

Maaf juga buat ripiu yang belum di bales lewat PM, mau dibales dan keburu ilang ToT

Eh, ada yang mau berteman sama saya? *kedipkedip* add fb, follow twitter ato apalah, pokoknya yang tertera di profil saya ._. saya nyari temen dari ffnet yang juga suka BL soalnya. Tapi kalo bisa add fb dulu sih, saya aktif disana soalnya untuk sekarang.

**Review?**

***kissANDhug***


End file.
